R. Michael Angelo/Relationships
Family The Angel ' The angel is Michael's mentor and adoptive parent, and just like how he helped the good child transcends in the heavenly gates, he did too for Michael. He took care of Michael like their own child and taught him the beauty of communication and vastness of knowledge at the same time keeping him grounded. He took action when the other angels wanted Michael out of the heavenly gates due to his origin, he begged to give other children like Michael; to have a chance to live the beautiful life in heaven, he also asserted in a debate about this to the higher ups. He ever stopped until they won the case; and they did. The angel's dedication to giving other "bad children" another chance, led Michael to apologize for what he had done and apply the angel's teachings to better himself. '''The former good child- '((TBA)) '''Best friends forever after Evan Gelion Michael describes his relationship with Evan as a very close sibling. Evan never questioned Michael's desire to help others, only when Michael tries to go on the "wrong route" to get a good result is where Evan tries to get in the way. Michael tries to keep Evan in check. because, he felt that Evan is too focused on everyone else around him that he barely have time to take sometime off for himself and recharge his energy. Evan is also very protective of Michael's well being. Although not against Azriel wanting to become friends with Michael again, he is however against Azriel's interests about wanting Michael to join the dark side once again, thus making Evan prevent his intentions that may hurt Michael in the process. Lucielle Angel Michael sees Lucielle as a little sister he never had, however, he is very oblivious to the signs that Lucielle likes him and continues treating her as,well, a little sister. He is very protective of Lucielle especially when anyone else tries to use her for the sake of their own benefit. Storybook Romance View on Romance: //tba// Golden Acquaintances //Open for Acquaintances // Enemies Azriel Daemon Azriel is once Michael's Bffa but they have became enemies because of two circumstances. One of which is Michael have turned into an angel and their friendship can no longer resume, which is something Azriel demands a solid explanation for. And second would be Azriel's involvement with his grimmoire and constant use of it, having the ability to turn everything against his friends Evan and Lucielle, which is something that displeases Michael so much. As much as Michael wanted to continue helping Azriel to see the different and better side of things, he doubts Azriel's ability to put down his selfish desire and simmer down his evil antics. Thus thickening the walls between the two. * The heavenly cure to hellish macabre storyline: //summary// ** The embittered Azriel had enough of Michael's inability to answer what he demanded causing the demon to use his grimmoire and turn the students of ever after high into following their deepest desires, unaware that it will open new disenchantments to the students, turning them into evil versions of themselves and acting out their desires as much as they want, even the sons and daughters of evil personalities have been affected by this. He also turned a few students that symbolizes the seven vices and four of them occupied the four "major" rooms in the school all of which are Castleteria, Headmaster's office, track field and the library while the other three roam around the school to carry out chaos. When Michael realized that he cannot handle the large amount of chaos, he called for Evan and Lucielle for help, Evan being unable to reach him at the time is left with Lucielle, the two chose seven students who symbolizes seven virtues to counter the already existing seven vices. This counteraction led Azriel and Michael face to face once again, the two continued having disagreements, and by that time Evan arrived and used his ability to stop the pages from turning, he assisted the two in settling their differences and encouraged them to find the paths that they feel fit for them, that they do not have to be stuck in their own system of who is right and who is wrong and just wanted things to return in it's harmonious order. Pet 'Solaire-' Michael's pet dragon, whose scales are as white as pearls.Despite having seven heads, Solaire is benevolent in nature and does not breathe fire. Although it defends itself with its giant iron claws. He was found inside the queen's garden when Michael was taking care of his bed of roses.